world_coinsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Coins Wiki Guidelines (The Rules)
The rules for the World Coins Wiki are as follows: *No violent, pornographic, or disturbing media is allowed here *No vandalism *No foul or sexual language *No spam *Keep religious and political arguments off the wiki. It is alright to state your religion (or lack thereof) and/or political alignment, but you are forbidden to argue about it. *Please do not plagarize. Asking permission to cite and/or one's work is okay, but you must attribute what you are using to the person(s) who originally created or posted it. *No administrator impersonation. *Usage and/or creation of multiple accounts on this wiki is prohibited without prior administrator approval. *All conversations on talk pages must remain and not be erased from the page, but at most strikenthrough unless such exchanges are in violation of other wiki guidelines. *After every 100 "Heading 2" messages, talk pages must be archived by an acting wiki administrator. *Administrators proposing the enactment or repeal of wiki guidelines must recuse themselves from voting on their own proposals. *The deletion of any and all guideline or repeal proposals is prohibited. Failed proposals must be strikenthrough after voting finishes. *Adminships will only be granted with the unanimous approval of all acting administrators of the wiki at that time. *Hereby: (a) the wiki cannot have fewer than 3 active administrators and 2 active bureacrats (active means they have contributed to the wiki at least once in 3 months) at any time except in the week; (b) replacements for inactive, retired and resigned administrators be found no longer than one week after the incumbent administrator has left their post and only in that time may the wiki have fewer than the aforementioned number of administators and bureacrats; and © that all bureacrats step down and remove and transfer (if necessary to fulfill subsection a) their powers at the end of their tenure. *Freedom of Information Act requests may be submitted to an acting administrator in regards to wiki records, logs or information connected with its pages and/or its users. *All general rules shall be followed in Wikia chat, however, private chat messages are not subject to the restrictions of the general rules. *Sales and advertisement for sales cannot be made in any place except user pages and user talk pages. *IP users are not entitled to any warnings regarding infractions and blocks and may not be forewarned in any way prior to the assignment of a block for any violation. IP users may be blocked immediately should it be apparent their edits were deliberate and/or malicious. *Any user found guilty of (a) violation(s) including: ((1) a repeated history of vandalism; (2) abuse of multiple accounts; or (3) attempted deceit of an administrator) may not hold any Wiki regulatory position (the ranks of: rollback; chat moderator; administrator; bureaucrat) and is disqualified from consideration for any such post on the bases of these violations. *In each page, for the photos, I have used the Gallery format. Please to do not add photos to these gallery. You may add another gallery sub-title at the bottom of the page. If you disagree with or violate any of these rules, you will be banned from this wiki. It could be for a day or for a year. Please do not think we are strict here at World Coins Wiki, but we have to have rules to hold this wiki up. NOTE: I got this from the Wooden Railway Wiki Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki guidelines and rules page.